Cyborg 009
}} Joseph "Joe" Shimamura (a.k.a 009) is a human turned cyborg from Japan. He is described in all forms of media as the leader of cyborgs who chose to escape Black Ghost. His cyborg upgrades include super strength, the ability to breath under water, and a super speed accelerator (his actual power). He has a strong sense of justice, which is why he was uncertain in killing Black Shadow enemies at the time of his upgrade to cyborg. He is in love with Cyborg 003. He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai, while his child self is voiced by Takako Honda. His English dub voice is provided by Joshua Seth with Chiara Zanni doing Joe's child voice. Early life Joe's early life is one of lonesome, as compared to his fellow cyborgs. His father left him as a baby, and his mother died shortly after child birth. He was then taken in by a priest, who looks after Joe as he grows up. Although Joe lived with the priest, he was very lonely. He had to struggle everyday to keep himself out of trouble, as he described as trouble maker in his past. He had friends who would help Joe stand up to bullies, one being Scarenose, Joe's best friend. Black Ghost One night, Joe finds that the church the priest lived was on fire, and that the priest himself was stabbed to death. As Joe saves the priest's body from the fire, he caught by the police, and wrongfully blamed for the death and fire. As he is transported to jail, his truck is suddenly smashed, and Joe is able to escape from the truck. In a last attempt to escape he jumps off the road and falls into the ocean. His body is recovered by Black Ghost, and is turned into Cyborg 009. He gifted with super speeds, fast enough to make everything else appear frozen. The transformation, however, leaves Joe with memory loss, so he has no idea on what is going on. One day, 009 somehow escapes, and soon meets 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, and 008. 001 explains that 009 is the latest and most advanced of the nine, and also asks 009 to join them for their freedom. 009 does not believe this, and says no to 001. However, he has with him a picture the shows himself as a completed cyborg. 009 is confused, but accepts 001's offer. Black Ghost arrives, and attacks, believing it's too late to recapture the cyborgs. The group soon escapes the area, which actually an island, and takes along Dr. Gilmore, an ex- Black Ghost doctor who chose to help the cyborgs. In the 2001 TV Series, Joe goes through a different intro to his new form. Cyborg 009 Joe has a rough time adjusting to being a cyborg. He still can't fully remember what happened before Black Ghost, and wonders why he is a cyborg. The other cyborgs, seeing this, comfort 009, and remind him that there's nine of them, not one. At the suggestion by the newly formed team, they become a family, although this was not made clear until some time later, and share their pasts. Character Variations *'Cinderfella '(底抜けシンデレラ野郎, Sokonuke shinderera yarō) The son of a wealthy duchess has remarried to provide him with a father and brothers, but before her death. Cinderfella has handsome, delicate features. He is sensitive, bursting with life, rather intelligent, and full of kindness and initiative. His stepfather is so irritated by these qualities that he tries to make people believe that the boy is not really his stepson. Cinderfella is appeared in Maria Rivera's Cinderfella. *'Prince Jin Tin '(陳錫の王子, Chin suzu no ōji) The chestnut-colored-haired prince of the Kingdom of Siam in Victoria Chang's The Little Merman. He tended to Princess Anya after Yeoni rescued her and had to leave her on the beach. Anya has no memory of being rescued by Yeoni', and Prince Jin Tin is the first person she saw when she woke up. Trivia *009 is the most advanced of the nine cyborgs created. However, he is not the most advanced ever, just the most advanced in the team. *009's real power is super speeds, but is shown to have one of 005's, 008's, and somewhat of 004's powers. *009's hair color ranges from brown, black, and blond. *He is voiced by Joshua Seth in the 2001 US show. *As a child, he is voiced by Chiara Zanni in the 2001 US show. Category:List of Characters Category:Infobox templates